


Chaos king murders Sans because I can't.

by crabbycreeper (orphan_account)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos king kills sans because i cant, Please Send Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: I hate Sans right now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chaos king murders Sans because I can't.

Sans was done killing Chara for the 50,000,000,000 time, so he got bored and left. But then a big guy stopped him, claiming to be the king. "I am the king of darkness or something. I will kill you" Sans wanted to cry on the floor and then he said "but I am not a darkner" and the Chaos King frowned and pulled out a gun. "no" he said as he shot Sans x100000. Blood squirted everywhere and then the king licked it off of Sans's jacket only for it to taste like ketchup. Angry, he shot more and more ketchup squirted out, the chaos king shooting Sans and sans just squirting more blood went on forever, which was why the Asgores room was drowning in ketchup for thousands of years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was garbage. Yes it was intentionally bad to the point of not even being funny anymore. Yes I am still working on a (surprisingly quite serious) fic that unfortunately takes effort.


End file.
